Partition saisonnière
by Mustsuki
Summary: Chaque vie est bercée au rythme des saisons, et c'est comme ça pour tout le monde. Chaque saison représente des sentiments, des émotions, mais des instants surtout ; magiques, tragiques ou heureux. "Il croisa son regard. A cet instant deux regards bleutés se cherchèrent l'un l'autre - et ils se croisèrent, avec magie, alors que la neige tombait" Recueil d'OS ; ArmAnnie.


Coucou, me revoilà sur le fandom ;)

J'ouvre un nouveau recueil d'OS ayant les saisons pour thème principal, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Le titre, "Partition saisonnière", vient des 4 saisons de Vivaldi, parce que c'est de la musique et donc des partitions. Pensez ce que vous voulez, mais je ne suis pas du tout allez chercher ça loin 8D Enfin, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Ah, et quelque chose que tiens à préciser, les couples changerons en fonction des saisons, hétéro, yaoi, et yuri :)

_Bonne lecture_, encore !

* * *

Couple : ArmAnnie, enfin, c'est plus du friendship dans cet OS...

Personnages : Armin et Annie

Rating : K (il changera peut-être en fonction des OS ;))

Disclamair : L'univers ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Isayama

* * *

**Hiver : Stay Strong.**

Il neigeait doucement sur le district, et Armin trouvait ça beau - parce que la neige était propre, pure et immaculée. Il la regardait tomber avec envie, parce qu'elle était libre, elle. Il s'approcha d'une fenêtre, et souffla dessus. Doucement, la buée fit son apparition - elle donnait à la vitre une beauté spectrale. Il traça dessus un "A", avec amour.

Et la buée s'estompa, il souri légèrement. Il observa la neige - encore. Une voix le tira de sa douce torpeur.

\- Armin.

Il se retourna, ses cheveux lui chatouillèrent avec gentillesse le bas du cou.

\- Annie, répondit-il.

Il croisa son regard. A cet instant deux regards bleutés se cherchèrent l'un l'autre - et ils se croisèrent, avec magie. Annie détourna le regard, pour regarder la neige tomber. Elle s'en approcha, et elle s'arrêta juste à coté d'Armin. Elle souffla, pour créer de la buée - et le jeune homme souri, elle avait eu la même idée que lui.

Elle ne traça rien, n'écrivit rien, ne dessina rien. Et c'était pas étonnant. Elle recommença la manœuvre, quand la buée avait totalement disparue. Et les minutes passèrent ainsi ; chaleureuses, seulement. Pas spécialement heureuses, pas spécialement joyeuses. Un courant d'air parcouru doucement la pièce, et il taquina Armin qui fut parcouru d'un frisson. Dehors la neige s'agitait valsant au rythme du vent. Et ça était, le monde était couvert d'un manteau blanc - aguicheur. Parce que le jeune blond avait envie de toucher la neige, parce qu'il avait envie de sentir le froid contre sa peau, parce qu'il avait envie de s'amuser ; s'évader – oublier les soucis du quotidien.

Il posa sa main sur la vitre, et laissa ses doigts glisser le long. Il soupira, regardant la neige. Il toussota légèrement, parce que vraiment, il allait sans doute commettre la plus grande bourde du monde. Comme pour lui donner du courage, les flocons tombèrent avec une lenteur certaine au plus près de la fenêtre. Il pivota le regard ; Annie le regardait - et fidèle à elle même il n'y avait aucune expression dans son regard. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'était même plus surpris. Avec le temps, il avait appris à croiser ce regard toujours gelé, glacé - et usé aussi, peut-être.

\- Dis Annie, commença Armin un peu gêné, tu voudrais qu'on fasse un bonhomme de neige ?

La blonde le regarda, ses yeux le fixait et Armin redoutait sa réaction. C'était bête ; il savait qu'il n'y aurais pas de réactions, juste une réponse. Pas oui, pas non - pas avec plaisir, pas hors de question.

\- Si ça te fait plaisir.

Simplement. Elle laissait le choix Armin, quelque part.

Le regard de la jeune femme s'écoula lentement le long de la vitre, regardant le beau paysage.

Armin la regarda, et il se dirigea vers la porte. Sous ses pieds les lattes du plancher grinçaient doucement - comme si il y avait des fantômes dans le pièce. Le blond apporta la veste de sa compagne de promotion. Elle le remercia.

Côte à côte, ils franchirent la dernière barrière qui les séparaient du monde extérieur. Ah qu'il était beau ! Armin s'en émerveilla alors qu'un vent froid s'amusait à passer sous leurs vêtements. Le monde était silencieux ; il n'y avait pas d'enfants qui hurlaient, pas de parents pour les gronder. En fait Armin s'en fichait pas mal. Il serait tranquille avec Annie ainsi.

Les deux adolescent avancèrent côte à côte, la neige émettait un bruit spongieux sous leurs pieds. Au fur et à mesure de leurs pas, ils s'enfonçaient doucement dans la neige - et elle virait au orangé. Armin redressa la tête ; le soleil se couchait. Il leur offrait un magnifique paysage. Le blondinet souri, et il regarda ce spectacle. La nature était tellement belle ; elle avait tellement de choses à offrir - parce qu'elle leur offrait la beauté, la douceur. Cette chaleureuse lueur, cet orangé semblait être heureux. Et c'était juste le miroir du cœur d'Armin - parce qu'Armin était heureux. Simplement.

Puis le soleil vira au rouge. Et Armin observa Annie. Ils avançaient toujours - silencieusement. Il la trouva belle ; la lumière faisait ressortir ses lèvres. Elle croisa son regard, ses lèvres s'étirèrent doucement.

\- On reste ici ? Demanda Armin en observant les lieux.

Elle lui répondit par un « oui » . Alors il enfila ses moufles, et s'agenouilla au sol. La fraîcheur de la neige s'immisça doucement en lui - petit à petit, un frisson parcouru son corps. S'était agréable, parce que le froid soulageait ses blessures, faites quelques jours plus tôt en s'entraînant.

Annie le regarda faire, elle ne daigna pas bouger.

\- Aller Annie ! Viens avec moi, on va le faire ce bonhomme de neige !

La blonde trouvait le jeune homme étrangement joyeux ; elle pensa que ça devait être la neige. Surtout la neige en fait, cette neige si blanche qui tombait, sans ce soucier du temps qui passe. Armin commençait à rassembler de la neige, comme le ferais un enfant. Puis il la roula de façon à faire une boule.

\- Voilà son corps !

Annie se baissa au niveau d'Armin, elle le regarda. Il avait le bout du nez rougi à cause de la fraîcheur. Annie ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué, mais il était plutôt mignon. Et puis, ses yeux brillait, ils étaient vivants, tellement éclatants.

\- Je vais t'aider.

Il lui souri. Ensemble, ils continuèrent. La nuit était tombée, quand il finirent. Des enfants les avaient rejoint, et ils admirait le bonhomme de neige des deux jeunes amis ; parce qu'il était beau. Il avait une carotte sur le bout du nez, grâce à des petits cailloux son sourire était resplendissant. Ce bonhomme de neige était bien plus qu'un simple amas, il était là, et il rendait les gens heureux. C'était une vérité bien réelle. Armin rigola doucement, car il se rendait compte que de se petites choses rendait les gens souriants, allumait la gaîté dans leurs cœurs. Même chez Annie parce qu'elle souriait.

Les enfants jouèrent un petit moment autour du bonhomme de neige ; ils l'avait gentiment nommé _Strong_ – le bonhomme de neige semblait fort, réellement fort. La neige tournoyait autour de lui, telles de petites fées dansant pour enchanter le monde.

Ils décidèrent de rentrer dans la maison, il commençait vraiment à faire froid – il fallait qu'ils évitent de s'enrhumer.

Armin et Annie s'assirent côte à côte sur le canapé. Il y avait une ambiance étrange dans la pièce, s'en était presque perturbant. Pourtant s'était agréable, ils étaient englobés par une bulle de réconfort. Et cette bulle Armin voulait l'agrandir – souffler, donner tous son souffle pour qu'elle s'étende sans jamais éclater.

Il se leva, sans un mot. Il souri à Annie, et se dirigea dans la pièce en face du canapé. La jeune femme le regarda faire, attendri. Elle ne savait pourtant pas ce que le blond avait comme idée, mais elle savait que ça allait lui faire plaisir.

Et dans la petite maison, une bonne odeur de chocolat commença à se rependre c'était agréable. Ça changeait tellement de la senteur du sang et de la forêt. Annie s'enivra de l'odeur, quand Armin refaisait son apparition dans la pièce, deux tasses à la main.

\- Du fait maison, recette grand-mère, annonça t'il souriant.

Il s'assit et tendit un tasse à la jeune femme tasse qu'elle refusa sans hésiter. Il était bien trop tard pour boire du chocolat chaud, mais elle s'en contre fichait – parce que dans ses mains une douce chaleur se répandait, parce que Armin paraissait heureux.

Ils trempèrent simultanément leurs lèvres dans le chocolat. Et comme l'avait espéré le blond la bulle de réconfort s'étendit elle semblait pouvoir englober le monde entier.

Armin croisa le regard d'Annie, et encore une fois, ils se croisèrent avec tant de douceur que ça en paraissait irréel. Puis sans crier gare, le garçon rigola – un rire doux, totalement détendu. Plus que ça, il était sincèrement joyeux. _Heureux, comme si rien ne pouvait le briser._

Annie se demandait pourquoi il rigolait elle n'avait pourtant pas de moustache de chocolat. Elle observa son ami, et elle s'en foutait de la raison de son rire, finalement.

Alors, elle se l'autorisa – _juste cette fois_. Et Armin redressa la tête, en entendant le rire cristallin d'Annie il était tellement beau qu'il en fut surpris. Il attrapa sa main libre, la glissant dans la sienne. C'était étrange, les mains d'Annie étaient presque plus grandes que les siennes – mais surtout d'une douceur infinie.

C'était un contact au goût chocolaté, instant bercée par la beauté de la neige. Et leurs regards restèrent attachés l'un à l'autre, semblant ne plus vouloir se lâcher – _comme une promesse, l'hiver leur avait offert toute sa magie._

* * *

Et Hop, vous voilà à la fin, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions ! A peluche :3


End file.
